


Next to him

by Safeshipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Making Love, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeshipper/pseuds/Safeshipper
Summary: this is just pure kissing fluff with Male character and reader. You can choose yourself what gender the reader is.Also, I highly recommend to listen to this song at the same time:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d83dHVM4zyM
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Next to him

Youre standing next to him. There isn’t an inch between you two. Your clasped hands are squashed between your bodies. You’re both silent, but you can sense that he’s thinking about something. He turns, and stares you, still silent. You don’t know what’s going on, but you’re calm and open. 

Slowly, he leans in for a kiss. Your lips touch his very softly, and you can taste the salt on them, just as if he had been crying. You kiss him sweetly for a moment. He leans away for a minute, to catch his breath, but before you can do or say anything, he leans back in. 

He kisses you again with much more passion and hunger. His other hand slides down your back, and the other one is carding your hair just perfectly. Your bodies are flushed together and he slides his tongue over your lips, asking for permission. 

You can sense, that this kiss is so much more than the ones you’ve had with him before. You can feel his desperation to feel loved and you open your mouth just slightly, to let him in. You let him love you slowly, passionately. His hands slide further on your back, and, as an answer, you put your hands between his shoulder blades. You have never felt so cared and loved. Your eyes are closed and you forget about the surrounding world and let yourself sink deeper in to the kiss. 

He slides his hands across your back, all the way up to your hair. They’re soft against your exposed skin and you’ve never felt so good. You don’t know what’s going on around you, as you give all of your attention to the kiss. You give him love, passion, tenderness and everything that you could ever imagine. You want this to last forever. You can feel his hunger for you, but in a good way. This isnt sex. This is making love. His lips are so soft against yours and he kisses you so eagerly, but still with so much love. He makes you feel like you are the only one he wants, and he is all you need. This is all you need. 

You finally break apart, both panting and catching your breath. You smile at him and lean to hug him. You curl your hands around him and you stay like that for a while, slowly letting the world around you become recognisable again. 

You give him a final, thankful kiss on his lips, as a thank you, before facing the cruel world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
